You belong to me
by Krasnaya ledi
Summary: [Era suyo, nadie se lo podía arrebatar, nadie...nadie, quien intentase alejarlo de su lado, sufriría las consecuencias. Porque él era muy posesivo. RinYandere]


Hola! este fic ahora es con Rin como uke yandere, ya que Sousuke ya fue, ahora es turno de este personaje, no es una adaptación completa, pero la base del fic viene de un doujinshi Makoharu que lo recomiendo mucho "Nijuugo-ji ni Naru Denwa" Me inspire en este fic mientras escuchaba de Rammstein "Mein teil". Casualmente publico esta historia cuando es cumpleaños de Rin (en japon) lo que son las casualidades XD.

Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece si lo fuera seria SouRin, MakoHaru, ReiGisa, etc.

Advertencias: Sexo explícito (creo), y una pizca de gore.

Enjoy!

 _ **You belong to me.**_

01.30 a.m.

Departamento de Yamazaki Sousuke

-¿Si?...Rin...Espérame voy ahora mismo -dijo la varonil voz del joven de cabellos oscuros, tomo su mochila, puso un par de cosas en su mochila y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar.

Un grito ahogado, proveniente de una chica, que antes de verse tan desagradable, llena de sangre, su cara y cuerpo teñidos de sangre; era muy linda, pero había cometido el peor error de su vida.

Habló con él.

No...

Se atrevió a declarársele, y darle un beso corto en la mejilla.

Cruzo la línea.

Ella era la reciente.

Antes era una chica muy tímida que quería ser la novia de él.

Muerta por un simple golpe en la cabeza con una pala.

Esa chica fue del mes pasado.

Y así sucesivamente, entre hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y viejos...

Ahora están enterrados muy al fondo de la tierra.

Todos cometieron el gran error, aquello que llegaba al punto de quiebre del joven pelirrojo.

Querían arrebatarle a quien era de su propiedad, querían llevárselo lejos de él, querían tocarlo. Querían estar con Sousuke.

Eso no lo permitiría, esas personas debían morir.

Matsuoka Rin, podía parecer a simple vista un muchacho sin problemas psicológicos, romántico empedernido, alguien alegre, y muy amable. Pero cuando se trataba de él, lo hacían llegar a su punto de quiebre. El punto donde su cordura era rota y mataba a un objetivo en específico, a quien se atreviera a insinuársele al joven pelinegro.

Cuando llego, estaba en una casa abandonada, u lugar frió y deshabitado desde hace años, nadie, ni los drogadictos o pandilleros se escondían ahí, un habiente digno para matar a esa mujer.

-Vaya, debí suponerlo -dijo el más alto, poniendo el cuerpo en una bolsa negra, y ambos salieron rápidamente del lugar, no tardaron mucho para llegar al punto marcado y enterrar el cuerpo bajo muchos metros bajo la fría tierra, y como este lugar no era frecuentado por nadie ya que era conocido por un lugar muy peligroso, ya que uno podía perderse con facilidad, era el sitio perfecto para enterrar a alguien, además que no sería el único asesino en enterrar en ese lugar.

Llegaron a la casa del joven de ojos turquesa se quitaron la ropa, la pusieron en cesto de ropa sucia y se metieron a la ducha, era muy difícil y cansador matar a alguien y enterrarlo en un solo día y con tanta rapidez.

El moreno limpiaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo con parsimonia viendo cómo se retoca el otro por tales atenciones, pero después su cara cambio a una de tristeza notoria.

-Debes odiarme - el joven más alto se detuvo e hizo que se lo viera a la cara.

-Claro que no.

-¿No me odias?

-No, se por qué lo haces -acaricio su rostro con suavidad mientras ambos salían de la ducha.

Lo sabía. Y vaya que lo sabía, la primera vez que mató, se puso muy mal, ya que su cordura estaba aún algo firme, y tenía mucho miedo que su novio se enterase y lo dejara, era lo más lógico, pero cuando el de ojos turquesa lo descubrió intentando ocultar el cadáver, este sin decir palabra alguna lo ayudo, luego el pelirrojo le dio las razones, "Ella quería alejarte de mí, quería estar contigo, que una noche con ella haría que me dejaras".

Las entendió, es más, se sintió muy alagado, su amor llego hasta la locura, era completa prueba de que lo amaba y no a Nanase como creía, se sentía feliz, él también estaba muy loco, pero no hay romance más excitante que el de entre dos locos.

El más alto beso de forma suave y tierna a su pareja transmitiéndole confianza, el cual poco a poco se hacía más demandante con el pasar de los segundos.

El pelirrojo tomo la iniciativa y salieron del baño para adentrarse en la habitación y lo boto en la cama para atacarle los labios y sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos.

El pelinegro estaba tan distraído acariciando la parte trasera de su novio para poderse dar cuenta de que este lo había esposado al cabezal de la cama.

-Rin...pero que...-fue callado por los suaves labios del pelirrojo.

-Shh...Quería hacer este juego, pero no sabía dónde las tenías, ahora es tu turno de ser esposado-sonrió de manera sádica para dirigirse hacia la entrepierna de su novio.

Ya que ambos estaban ya desnudos le fue fácil llegar a su objetivo y masajearlo como quería, masajeo su parte baja de manera lenta, tortuoso para uno, divertido para el otro, después de un rato lo ingreso en su boca y empezó a chuparlo como si fuera un helado, tal y como dije, tortuoso para uno, divertido para el otro, y al fin Sousuke se vino en la boca de Rin y este se lo trago todo.

-Lo siento lo hice en tu boca -dijo jadeando.

-No, está bien -el más bajo le dio otro de los besos excitantes para hacer que el flácido miembro volviera a endurecerse -La diversión apenas empieza -le guiño el ojo mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en su cadera.

Rin acerco tres dedos a la boca de su amante y este los lamió sin decir nada ya que sabía lo que iba a venir, el pelirrojo puso primero un dedo en su interior, después el segundo y finalmente el tercero, después de unos minutos estaba listo para tener el gran miembro de Sousuke dentro suyo. Y de una estocada tenía el gran falo en su entrada, lo que a ambos les causo un gemido de placer.

Rin tomo el rostro de su amante y lo beso de nuevo mientras se movía de arriba a abajo lentamente, pero solo paso un rato para empezar ser más rápido.

-R-Rin...ahg...

-Sou...ng...es increíble...estoy...montándote...-sonrió divertido con la cara roja sin dejar de ver a su amante y claro de moverse frenéticamente.

-Rin...voy a...

-Hazlo...

Ambos se vinieron y Rin cayó en la cama respirando como si el aire estuviera a punto de acabarse, cuando se recompuso movió su cuerpo para ver a Sousuke y acariciarlo de forma sensual de nuevo.

-¿Vamos por otra? -dijo provocativo mientras delineaba el miembro de su novio encadenado.

Ese fue el tope que hizo que rompiera las cadenas de las esposas y cambiaran de posiciones.

Lo empujo quedando entre sus piernas y empezó a morder y lamer sus pezones masajeando su miembro.

-Ahora es mi turno Rin -sonrió de forma sádica mientras frotaba su miembro en la entrada del pelirrojo -¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Quiero que me la metas -susurro.

-¿Cómo? -sonrió mientras hacía movimientos más rápidos en el miembro de Rin.

-¡Pronto, adentro, hazlo dentro! -grito enojado.

Claro que lo haría, lo haría fuerte y muy duro, para que mañana no pueda ser capaz de caminar y le dejaría marcas duren una semana...

Sousuke gimió y se abalanzó contra Rin. Cerrando su boca con la suya. Moviendo los labios en un beso desesperado. Intentando fundirse contra él. Su lengua danzaba hábil e incansable mientras que con sus manos buscaba sus caderas y se introducía en él. En un solo movimiento que le dejó sin respiración una vez más. La espalda de Rin se arqueaba contra la cama. Moviendo las caderas una y otra vez al compás que marcaban las caderas de Sousuke.

-¿Así?

-Más... Dame más fuerte. Más.

Rin ya había perdido todo rastro de cordura. Las embestidas de Sousuke eran cada vez más brutales. Gemía y gruñía como un animal. Abrazado a su cuerpo y sosteniéndole con fuerza.

-Sigue... Así... Me gusta.

Los gemidos y gritos llenaban la habitación. Ninguno de los dos podía pensar en nada más que no fuera el nombre de otro. Su cara, sus gemidos, su cuerpo, su nombre, todo. Las muertes, los brutales asesinatos, el temor a ser descubiertos, estaban fuera de sus pensamientos.

Una última corriente de energía recorrió su cuerpo y el pelirrojo se liberó entre los dos cuerpos. El azabache no tardó mucho más en seguirlo. Empujándose contra él y llenándolo por fin.

 _F.B._

 _"-No vales nada, él se merece a alguien mejor, alguien como yo -dijo una mujer con ropa apretada y corta, maquillada como payaso de circo o una prostituta desesperada._

 _-Tu que sabes que es lo mejor para él-respondió con enojo el cual estaba a punto de desbordarse._

 _-Créeme marica, una noche conmigo y se olvidara de que fuiste su novio, y volverá ser normal, así que vete acostumbrando a la idea de..._

 _No hubo más palabras solo una mano que la estaba ahogando y no podía suplicar por auxilio estaban muy alejados de todo..._

 _-Él es mío..._

 _Crack_

 _El cuello roto, un cadáver, un asesino_

 _En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho en un ataque de ira, entro en pánico, en su cabeza estaba que era un asesino, mato a una mujer, era un asesino, el celular sonó, era Sousuke, respondió temblando y dio la dirección del lugar donde estaba"_

 _Y desde ese día, el pelinegro le había ayudado en ocultar a todas las victimas de sus celos enfermizos, y no dijo nada, más que palabras de consuelo hacia su novio._

 _-Seguramente me odias por ser un asesino por celos._

 _-Así que fueron celos -dijo mientras le daba una taza de té, este asintió e inconscientemente esbozo una sonrisa._

 _El hecho que Rin matase porque no quería que no otras personas se acercasen a él, le halagaba e imaginarse al pelirrojo con mirada sádica lo ponía duro._

 _-Sousuke estas...-su boca fue reclamada por la del pelinegro, y la noche se hizo larga y agotadora."_

 _F.F.B_

-Rin ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto el pelinegro mientras encendía un cigarrillo y veía a su amante recostado en su brazo.

-¿Que pasaría si nos descubren? -dijo nervioso, si fuese atrapado seria llevado a prisión, ¿Sousuke lo entregaría? ¿Lo dejaría?

-Moriremos juntos -dijo acariciando su cabeza y abrazo más ese cuerpo que le pertenecía -No permitiré que estés en una cárcel y yo no estaré lejos de ti jamás.

Si...Morirán juntos, como los amantes que eran, si él caía, el pelinegro lo acompañaría, por que los buenos amantes hacen eso. Mueren antes que ser separados, y Sousuke no podía más de acuerdo con la idea. Sería algo digno para ambos, ninguno terminaría en la cárcel y morirían abrazados por el filo de los cuchillos que ambos se clavarían, un choque de autopista, se arrojarían al vacío, o por las olas del mar. Pero juntos, siempre juntos.

-Te amo Rin -beso los rojizos labios del joven de dientes filosos quien se sentía feliz al escuchar esas palabras que nunca se cansaría de oír.

-I love you Sousuke -sonrió mientras se acomodaba para dormir acurrucado en los brazos de su amante y cómplice.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal, ambos hacían sus mismas actividades, ninguna noticia de los cuerpos, como siempre, un gran trabajo. Así transcurrió por un par de semanas. Pero de nuevo otra persona comentó el mismo error.

-¿Rin?...-esbozo una sonrisa -Espérame, salgo enseguida...

 _Porque Yamazaki Sousuke le pertenecía, para siempre…._

Owari...

Espero que les haya gustado, bueno muestro en este fic, o lo que intento mostrar, es que Sousuke ama tanto a Rin que seria capaz de morir con él si fuese necesario, al menos eso intente demostrar no se si lo logre ._. , lamento mis HORRORES de ortografía si las encuentran, y estoy segura que si, y mi lemon no me salio tan hard, pero prometo un hard bien hard, es mas ya esta en proceso.

Y si borre el fic para poder corregir un detalle que me había olvidado eso me pasa por escribir cada dos semanas lo siento mucho.

Bueno nos vemos en otro mundo!


End file.
